armageddon
by Kandai
Summary: Épisode 4: Dark Room. C'est la fin du monde, paraît qu'il y a deux lunes dehors et Vic n'a pas l'excuse d'être bourrée pour avoir vomi dans son gobelet. Victoria/Max. Ficlet.


**Crédits -** Square Enix  
 **Base -** Life Is Strange  
 **Rating -** M  
 **Avertissements -** Mention d'usage de substances illicites et de tentative de suicide.  
 **Spécial -** Entrée pour Ladies Bingo "Infiltration".

 **Note -** Je me suis fait plaisir en achetant les deux jeux (j'ai pas encore joué à Before the Storm, par contre). Et sans surprise, j'aime toutes les nanas dedans. Surtout Max. Et Kate. Et Victoria. Et Dana. Et Courtney et Taylor. Et Joyce. Et Chloé. Et Rachel, même si je l'ai pas encore rencontrée. Voilà. Ca reste sans prétention. Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **armageddon**

* * *

Paraît que c'est la fin du monde et Victoria n'est même pas bourrée.

C'est Courtney qui est venue la prévenir de ce fait, glissant le temps d'une pause clope et ragots hors de son sacro-saint rôle de modératrice des invités du Vortex Club, les yeux bardés de mascara bon marché et du gloss à la pêche dégoulinant sur le coin de ses lèvres.

— Vic, tu devrais venir voir, c'est incroyable… paraît qu'il y a deux lunes dehors, termine-t-elle dans un gloussement inepte avant de fondre sur Taylor qui se trémousse quelques pas plus loin. Victoria plisse le nez en les regardant chuchoter, incapable de deviner s'il s'agit d'une hallucination alcoolisée ou d'une blague mesquine qui se délie dans les messes basses de ses « meilleures copines ».

Deux lunes, ouais, et son cul à poil sur la commode, imprimé en noir et blanc. Ça ferait un meilleur cliché que ceux qu'elle tente vainement de composer dans son temps libre et qui se font rembarrer sans appel quand elle les présente merde, son cul ferait même un meilleur cliché que les selfies de hipster ratés que Jefferson adore tant et que Max Caulfield prend comme si sa putain de vie en dépendait. Foutue hippie et son appareil « vintage » de merde. Vic n'est même pas bourrée, même pas ignorée, même pas mal-aimée et pourtant, bien cachée qu'elle est dans l'écrin moite et bruyant du Vortex Club, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à Max.

Max la sale garce, Max et ses photos minables, sa besace trouvée aux puces et ses taches de rousseur qui ressortent sur sa peau trop pâle lorsqu'elle prend ses selfies de ratée. Max qui joue à l'héroïne depuis lundi, jouant la bonne samaritaine avec ses yeux de biche, empêchant Kate de sauter du toit, Max sans gloss à la pêche et sans mascara, Max se prenant pour Wonder Woman sans collants sexy, Max qui franchit à l'instant le rideau qui les sépare de la piscine comme si elle était une putain de reine.

Vic plisse les yeux, bat des cils avant de se convaincre de la réalité son verre n'est pas vide et elle n'a pas rêvé, Max Caulfield vient bien de se faufiler dans le carré VIP, fraîche comme une fleur.

 _Bordel_ , pense Victoria en étouffant son rire dans le fond de sa bière-grenadine, en reversant la moitié sur son chemisier, _on aura vraiment tout vu._ Les baleines échouées, la météo qui pète un câble, Kate Marsh qui fait son numéro sur le toit du dortoir des filles, toutes ces merdes peuvent aller se rhabiller, voilà la bizarrerie de la semaine : Max Caulfield qui s'incruste au Vortex Club comme si tout lui était permis, comme si elle était une sainte venue pour leur apporter la bonne parole qui réside au fond de leurs bières fades et de leurs joints de seconde main. C'est que cette pouffiasse de Courtney avec son gloss qui dégouline avait raison : c'est vraiment la fin du monde, ce soir, et tout Arcadia Bay ira crever dès que minuit aura sonné.

Et elle n'est même pas _bourrée_ , avec tout ça.

 _J'ai trop gâché ma vie_ , décide-t-elle en regardant avec contrariété les taches qui se sont formées sur son haut. La bière brune et le sirop qui fondent sur le tissu lui donnent l'air de s'être aspergée de sang dans une boutique de farces et attrapes, comme pour faire une blague de mauvais goût deux jours après la tentative de suicide ratée de Kate Marsh au loin, elle aperçoit Taylor et Courtney pouffer et Vic se persuade qu'on rit d'elle, même si elle sait au fond qu'elle est en train d'halluciner, même si ses pétasses de meilleures amies ont les yeux rivés sur l'échange de bave entre Juliet et Zachary, même si tout le monde l'oublie, Vicky la chipie.

Vic la chipie, ça claque et puis il y a aussi Max la connasse qui est la seule qu'elle ne parvient pas à halluciner, qui glisse comme une anguille entre les athlètes défoncés et les filles qui piaulent, qui minaudent, qui crient. Elle est la seule à faire tache, l'incruste sur le cliché dégueulasse de la débauche de l'Académie Blackwell, l'ange qui glisse au milieu des pécheurs comme si la fange de leurs travers ne la touchait même pas – c'est la fin du monde et Max plane comme le Christ au-dessus d'eux, comme Kate Marsh les bras en croix sur son toit, les surplombant du haut de son mépris bienveillant tandis qu'eux, mortels misérables aux narines pleines de poudre et aux sourires hypocrites tendent les bras pour la toucher.

En vain. Elle virevolte mais ne touche personne, Max la pétasse, Max la déesse et franchement, lorsque ça se passe au milieu de tous ces corps adolescents qui se pressent dans la moiteur de ce coin de piscine ? Faut reconnaître que c'est un sacré exploit.

Elle hésite vaguement entre l'attraper pour la presser contre elle ou lui casser la gueule – dans les deux cas, lui faire passer l'envie de les infiltrer sans se joindre à eux. Mais pour ça, faudrait que Max la remarque et il y aura _vraiment_ deux lunes dans le ciel avant que ça n'arrive.

Victoria maugrée entre ses dents et attrape une bouteille abandonnée sur le bar, remplit son gobelet en priant pour que le fond de grenadine qui y repose lui fasse passer le goût de l'amertume qui lui colle à la langue. Elle se rappelle avoir attendu cette fête tout le mois durant et maintenant, elle n'arrive même plus à se souvenir pourquoi. Elle craint, cette soirée, au final : ses potes l'ont lâchées pour aller ricaner comme des commères devant le dernier des ploucs, Kate Marsh est presque morte à cause d'une stupide vidéo qu'elle s'est amusée à répandre, Jefferson pense qu'elle est une pute – ok, ok, elle a fait la conne aussi en faisant la belle devant lui pour lui soutirer la victoire du concours mais _come on, Vicky dearest_ , elle n'est pas la dernière des couillonnes comme Max, elle sait qu'il faut savoir écarter les cuisses pour bien se faire voir, même que c'est comme ça que maman a rencontré papa, c'est comme ça que Rachel Amber a gagné sa place sur le tableau d'honneur, c'est comme ça que tourne le monde, _my dear_.

Le monde tourne à cause de connards qui donnent envie à Kate Marsh de sauter du haut d'un toit.

La langue de Victoria se creuse sous l'idée et la gorgée qu'elle vient d'avaler inonde sa bouche avec un relent d'acidité qui la fait tousser jusqu'à ce que des larmes maculent ses joues. Elle contemple son verre avec dégoût avant de le renverser sur le sol poisseux soirée de merde, semaine de merde, vie de _merde_. C'est la fin du monde, paraît qu'il y a deux lunes dehors et Vic n'a pas l'excuse d'être bourrée pour avoir vomi dans son gobelet.

Putain, ça pue, elle a vraiment tout foutu en l'air, hein ? Elle a envie de pleurer, des vraies larmes cette fois-ci, mais elle ne fera ce plaisir à personne.

Un bras vient toucher son coude et évidemment, voilà Max qui vole à son secours, Max l'héroïne, Max sauvez-nous, sainte Maxine priez pour nous, pauvres âmes d'Arcadia Bay.

Victoria retrousse ses lèvres et fait une grimace. Elle n'est peut-être qu'une sombre merde mais au moins, elle ne donnera pas à Max Caulfield la satisfaction d'avoir le dessus. C'est la fin de son monde, c'est sa soirée à elle et ce n'est pas Max la pétasse, Max et ses taches de rousseur, Max et sa bouche en cœur qui lui volera les projecteurs.

— Désolée, Max. Entrée réservée aux membres du Vortex Club.

Évidemment, Sainte Max n'est pas perturbée le moins du monde par sa rebuffade. Elle se permet même un petit sourire qu'elle pense sans doute amical. Vic a brusquement envie de lui arracher les lèvres avec les ongles.

Ou de l'embrasser.

 _Merde, merde, merde !_

— Je suis sur la liste d'invités, en fait, répond l'intruse en battant des cils.

— Eh bien j'ai décidé que tu n'y étais plus, renchérit Victoria, sa voix dégoulinant d'arrogance juvénile. Son interlocutrice hausse un sourcil peu convaincu, impassible face à son caprice, ce qui a le mérite de mettre le feu aux poudres de sa colère.

— Quoi ? crache-t-elle, des postillons rosâtes aspergeant le col gris de Max au passage. Tu penses que je ne le ferai pas ? Tu penses que tu peux te pointer ici et te balader comme ça alors que t'en as jamais rien eu à foutre du Vortex Club ? C'est pas parce que tout le monde te prend pour le messie depuis que t'as convaincu Kate de descendre de ce toit que je vais me mettre à genoux pour te lécher le cul, moi aussi.

La brune hausse les sourcils et pouffe, son nez se courbant dans un tremblement amusé.

— Ah, Victoria, ne t'inquiète pas… fait-elle en la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil avant de se hausser vers elle, assez loin pour ne pas la toucher, assez près pour presque l'embrasser. Tu n'as pas besoin de sait toutes les deux que tu réserves ce genre de proposition à Monsieur Jefferson.

Vic voudrait la noyer dans l'eau collante de la piscine, cette pute, cette pétasse qui trouve toujours le bon mot pour l'enterrer, cette punaise qui attire l'attention de tous sans même essayer. Vic voudrait être à sa place, dans ses affreuses vestes de hipster, dans son appareil photo de crâneuse, dans ses taches de rousseur qui tournent la tête à Jefferson, qui tournent la tête à Kate et à Courtney et à Taylor, qui tournent la tête à Chloé _fucking_ Price.

Vic voudrait lui bouffer la chatte lui lécher le clito comme dans un porno et poster la vidéo, que tout Blackwell voit quelle tronche tire Max Caulfield quand elle plonge dans la fange du désir avec le reste des mortels impurs, que tout Arcadia Bay se tatoue sur les rétines le visage de Max Caulfield en train de jouir. Vic voudrait la voir à poil, sans sa cape de « SuperMax », sans son regard d'acier qui a l'air de tout deviner et ses _putains_ de lèvres qui la touchent en plein cœur chaque fois qu'elle réplique à ses vacheries.

Victoria crèverait pour sentir les lèvres de cette nana sur ses seins.

Victoria crèverait pour que Max lui pardonne.

La brune se frotte le nez, comme un peu éblouie et tout à coup, le moment est passé, la tension se dégonfle et Vic reste comme une idiote, la bouche laissée bêtement ouverte sous le martelage de ses pensées tandis que Max peste.

— Merde, j'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries. Range ton « _go fuck yourselfie_ » là où je pense, Victoria. Est-ce que t'as seulement la moindre idée de ce qui se trame à Blackwell ? Kate Marsh a failli sauter du toit devant toi et tout le monde ici – et nous, on n'trouve rien de mieux à faire que d'échanger des piques comme des gamines. Je m'en fous de ce que tu as dit à Jefferson. Si tu gagnes le concours, c'est parce que tu prends des bons clichés, pas parce que tu auras sucé le prof.

Elle va finir par gerber, repeindre les chaussures de sa camarade avec la grenadine alcoolisée. Max l'accule, la met au pied du mur de ses propres échecs et pourtant, sa voix est douce et ses yeux sont tendres, elle flotte comme si elle voulait la réconforter Vic veut disparaître dans le creux de son cou, dans les taches de rousseur qu'elle devine sur la peau pâle… tout pour éviter de croiser son regard encore une fois.

— Je suis désolée, Victoria, murmurent les lèvres de Max – loin, loin, noyées par le bruit et les lumières et les murmures ébahis « il y a deux lunes dans le ciel, regarde » !

Elle la remercie d'une voix piteuse et déjà, Max lui parle de fin du monde et de Nathan, de vidéos virales, du talent qu'elle doute posséder à chaque secondes et d'amitiés qui auraient pu être. La blonde ravale les protestations qui lui tombent au bout des lèvres, arguant en silence qu'elle s'est prise à souhaiter autre chose (une bouche sur ses seins, des doigts fins et agiles et oh, pourquoi pas un baiser, une langue qui la taquine sans jamais vraiment l'embrasser) mais lorsqu'elle ose enfin affronter son regard, les yeux de Max sont déjà loin.

Vic se mord les lèvres. Elle pourrait pleurer de rage mais à quoi bon lorsqu'on a tout gâché. Une main touche son coude et la voix de Max résonne une dernière fois Vic baisse les yeux, se trouve nez à nez avec le fantôme de ce qui aurait pu exister.

— Fais attention à toi, Victoria.

— Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, répond-elle à la porte qui claque. Va te faire voir, Max la bécasse.

Max la bécasse et Vicky reine des abruties. Pendant une seconde, elle parvient à se convaincre que ça sonne mieux que Max et Chloé… Ou Chloé et Max, peu importe quel sobriquet ces deux pouffiasses se donnent… Pendant une seconde, elle s'imagine un monde où elle se retourne pour rattraper la brune, pour l'embrasser et la serrer contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende plus que son cœur siffler entre ses oreilles.

Pendant une seconde, elle serait presque heureuse que ce soit la fin du monde.

— Vic… Vic, tu pleures ? minaude Taylor en enrobant les « r » de caramel.

 _Merde, merde, ta gueule, ta gueule, retourne te faire enculer !_ Vic éclate de rire et planque sa déception sous son mascara qui coule, sous la grenadine qui tache. Taylor la regarde sans comprendre cela ne fait rien, elle n'a jamais rien compris. Bientôt, les deux lunes viendront flotter dans la piscine et elle pourra porter un toast à Kate Marsh en souhaitant n'avoir jamais vu cette vidéo débile. Bientôt, la fin sera là et elle n'en aura rien à foutre parce que Max s'est glissée dans sa tête, Max s'est glissée dans son ventre et elle ne la regarde même pas.

Bientôt, faire semblant ne sera même plus une délivrance.

 _Vicky,_ chantonne-t-elle en fermant les yeux, _Queen V, Victoria Chase rules, Vic reine des connes, reine de cette fosse à merde qu'est l'Académie Blackwell, Vicky, Victoria, sauve-nous si tu le peux._

Jefferson hurle son nom et pendant une seconde délicieuse, Vic est la reine du monde.

Dans ce monde-là, elle se plait à penser que Max Caulfield n'a d'yeux que pour elle.


End file.
